17/80
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 80-وَقُل رَّبِّ أَدْخِلْنِي مُدْخَلَ صِدْقٍ وَأَخْرِجْنِي مُخْرَجَ صِدْقٍ وَاجْعَل لِّي مِن لَّدُنكَ سُلْطَانًا نَّصِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 80-Ve kul rabbi edhılnî mudhale sıdkın ve ahricnî muhrece sıdkın vec’al lî min ledunke sultânen nasîrâ(nasîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kul : ve de ki * 2. rabbi : Rabbim * 3. edhıl-ni : beni dahil et * 4. mudhale : giriş ile * 5. sıdkın : sıdk ile, doğrulukla, sadakatle, sadık olarak * 6. ve ahric-ni : ve beni çıkar * 7. muhrece : çıkış ile * 8. sıdkın : sıdk ile, doğrulukla, sadakatle, sadık olarak * 9. vec'al (ve ic'al) : ve kıl, yap * 10. lî : bana, benim için * 11. min ledun-ke : senin katından (gizli ilminden) * 12. sultânen : bir sultan, bir güç * 13. nasîren : yardım Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 80-Ve de ki: Yâ Rabbi, beni gireceğim yere gerçek olarak sok, çıkacağım yerden gerçek olarak çıkar ve katından, bana yardım eden bir kudret, kuvvet ver. Ali Bulaç Meali * 80-Ve de ki: "Rabbim, beni (girilecek yere) doğru bir girdirişle girdir ve (çıkarılacak yerden) doğru bir çıkarışla çıkar ve katından bana yardımcı bir kuvvet ver." Ahmet Varol Meali * 80-De ki: "Rabbim! Beni (girdireceğin yere) doğruluk girdirişi ile girdir, (çıkaracağın yerden de) doğruluk çıkarışıyla çıkar ve bana katından yardım edici bir kuvvet ver." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 80-De ki: 'Rabbim! Beni dahil edeceğin yere hoşnutluk ve esenlikle dahil et; çıkaracağın yerden de hoşnutluk ve esenlikle çıkar. Katından beni destekleyecek bir kuvvet ver.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 80-De ki: “Rabbim! (Gireceğim yere) doğruluk ve esenlik içinde girmemi sağla. (Çıkacağım yerden de) beni doğruluk ve esenlik içinde çıkar. Katından bana yardımcı bir kuvvet ver.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 80-Ve şöyle niyaz et: Rabbim! Gireceğim yere dürüstlükle girmemi sağla; çıkacağım yerden de dürüstlükle çıkmamı sağla. Bana tarafından, hakkıyla yardım edici bir kuvvet ver. Edip Yüksel Meali * 80-Ve de ki: 'Rabbim, beni doğru bir girişle kabul et ve beni doğru bir çıkışla çıkar. Katından beni destekleyecek bir güç ver.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 80-De ki: «Rabbim, gireceğim yere doğrulukla girmemi sağla, çıkacağım yerden de doğrululukla çıkmamı nasip et ve benim için kendi katından yardım edici bir kuvvet ver.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 80-Ve de ki: rabbım beni sıdık girdirimi girdir ve sıdık çıkarışı çıkar ve benim için ledünnünden bir sultanı nasîr kıl Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 80-Ve de ki: «Yarabbi! Beni bir sıdk medhalini idhal et ve beni bir sıdk mahrecine ihrac eyle ve benim için kendi tarafından bir yardımcı kuvvet (nâsip) kıl.» Muhammed Esed * 80-Ve (dua ederken) de ki: "Ey Rabbim, (girişeceğim her işe) doğruluk ve içtenlik üzere girmemi; (bırakacağım her işten de) doğruluk ve içtenlik göstererek çıkmamı sağla; ve bana katından destekleyici bir güç, bir tutamak bahşet!" Suat Yıldırım * 80-De ki: "Ya Rabbî, gireceğim yere dürüst olarak girmemi, çıkacağım yerden de dürüst olarak çıkmamı nasib et ve Kendi katından beni destekleyecek kuvvetli bir delil ver bana!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 80-De ki: "Rabbim, beni doğruluk girdirişiyle girdir ve beni doğruluk çıkarışiyle çıkar. Bana katından yardımcı bir güç ver." Şaban Piriş Meali * 80-De ki: “Rabbim, beni girdireceğin yere hoşnutluk ve esenlikle girdir. Çıkaracağın yerden hoşnutlukla çıkar ve bana katından yardımcı bir kuvvet ver.” Ümit Şimşek Meali * 80-De ki: Yâ Rabbi, gireceğim yere doğrulukla girmemi, çıkacağım yerden de doğrulukla çıkmamı nasip eyle; yüce katından bana yardımcı bir kuvvet ver. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 80-Şöyle yakar: "Rabbim! Beni, gireceğim yere doğruluk dürüstlükle sok, çıkacağım yerden doğruluk dürüstlükle çıkar. Katından bana yardımcı bir güç / kanıt ver." Yusuf Ali (English) * 80- Say: "O my Lord! Let my entry be(2279) by the Gate of Truth and Honour, and likewise my exit by the Gate of Truth and Honour; and grant me from Thy Presence an authority to aid (me)."(2280) M. Pickthall (English) * 80- And say: My Lord! Cause me to come in with a firm incoming and to go out with a firm outgoing. And give me from Thy presence a sustaining Power. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 80- (Ey Muhammed!) De ki: "Rabbim! Beni, takdir ettiğin yere gönül rahatlığı ve huzur içinde koy ve çıkacağım yerden de dürüstlükle ve selametle çıkmamı sağla. Bana katından yardım edici bir kuvvet ver." 80- Ve de ki, yani teheccüd namazını kılıp şöyle dua et ki: Rabbim! Gireceğim yere dürüstlükle girmemi sağla ve çıkacağım yerden de dürüstlükle çıkmamı sağla. Yani herhangi bir işe veya herhangi bir yere koyarken tam dürüstlükle kabul olunan ve razı olunan bir şekilde koy ve herhangi bir işe veya bir yere çıkarırken de yine tam bir dürüstlük ile kabul olunan ve razı olunan, övülen bir şekilde çıkar. Bundan dolayı emrettiğin kulluk vazifelerinin girişinde, çıkışında, yüklediğin peygamberlik görevinin yerine getirilmesinde ve tamamlanmasında doğruluk ve dürüstlükle başarı ihsan edip ahiretin girişi olan mezara koyduğunda dürüstlükle koy ve çıkarıp öldükten sonra dirilttiğinde de dürüstlükle dirilterek gönder ve tarafından bana, kâfirleri, mağlup edecek kudretli bir yardımcı ver. Bana gizli kahredici bir delil, mağlup edici bir kudret tahsis et ki, onun saltanatı karşısında kâfirler mağlub ve kahredilmiş, iman edenler üstün gelmiş ve zafer kazanmış olsun. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *80- Ve de ki: "Rabbim, beni (girilecek yere) doğru bir girdirişle girdir ve (çıkarılacak yerden) doğru bir çıkarılışla çıkar(99) ve katından bana yardımcı bir kuvvet ver."(100) AÇIKLAMA 99. Bu dua Hicret'in yaklaştığını açıkça göstermektedir. Bu nedenle Allah, Peygamberi'ne (s.a) şöyle bir uyarıda bulunmaktadır: "Nerede ve ne durumda olursan ol, hakkı takip etmelisin. Eğer bir yerden hicret edersen, hak yolunda hicret etmelisin ve nereye gidersen hak için gitmelisin." 100. Yani, "Bu bozulmuş dünyayı ıslah edebilmem için ya bana bir güç ve yetki ver, ya da devletlerden birini benim yardımcım kıl." Çünkü sapıklığı, günahkarlığı kontrol etmek ve adaleti uygulamak için güç gerekir. Hasan Basri ve Katade de bu ayeti böyle tefsir etmişlerdir. Büyük müfessirlerden İbn Cerir ve İbn Kesir de bu görüştedir. Bu görüş Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bir hadisi ile de desteklenmektedir: "Allah Kur'an ile yok edilemeyen kötülükleri sultan (güç) ile yok eder." Bu, İslâm'a göre ıslah için siyasî gücün gerektiğinin bir delilidir. Çünkü sadece uyarı ve tebliğ islah için yeterli değildir. Bunun yanısıra, Allah kendi dininin ikame edilmesi ve kanununun uygulanması için Peygamber'ine bizzat bu duayı öğrettiğine göre, güç sahibi olmayı istemek sadece helâl değil, aynı zamanda övülen bir harekettir ve bunun dünyevi bir istek olduğunu söyleyenler büyük bir yanılgı içindedirler. Gerçekte asıl "dünyevi" olan şey, kişinin kendi çıkarı için güç kazanmayı isteyip arzulamasıdır. Bunun tersine Allah yolunda, onun rızası için güç kazanmayı istemek dünyaya tapmak demek değil, bilakis Allah'a ibadet etmek demektir. Şayet cihad için kılıç taleb etmek yanlış değilse, ilâhi hükümler için güç taleb etmek de yanlış değildir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *80. Ve ederken de ki: "Ey Rabbim, her işe doğruluk ve içtenlik üzere girmemi; her işten de doğruluk ve içtenlik göstererek çıkmamı sağla; ve bana katından destekleyici bir güç, bir tutamak bahşet!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *80. Ve de ki, Yarabbü. Beni gireceğim yere dürüstlükle girdir ve beni çıkacağım yerden dürüstlükle çıkar ve benim için kendi tarafından bir yardımcı kuvvet -nasip- kıl. 80. (Ve) Yüce Resulüm!, (de ki:) dua ve niyazda bulun ki, (Yarabbü) Ey ihsan ve ikram eden mabudum!. (Beni gireceğini yere sıdk ile girdir) beni kabire ilâhî rızana kavuşmuş bir halde girdir, (ve beni çıkacağım yerden sıdk ile çıkar) beni kabrimden kıyamet günü bir hoşnutluk ile çıkar, lûtf ve keremine kavuştur. Yahut Yarabbü Beni Medine-i Münevvere'ye bir hoşnutluk ile girdir ve beni Mekke'den bir güzel suretle çıkar, o temiz beldeyi fethetmeğe beni muvaffak kıl. (ve) Ey Kerim Mabudum!, (benim için kendi tarafından) bir ilâhî ihsan olarak (bir yardımcı, kuvvet) nasip (kıl) bir açık delil ihsan buyur da, onunla bana muhalefet edenlerin üzerlerine beni galip buyur. Allah Teâlâ da o mübarek Peygamberinin bu niyazını kabul etmiş, onu düşmanlarından korumuş, onun dinini doğuya ve batıya yaymış. "Allah seni insanlardan koru elbetteki, galip olanlar, Allah taraftarı olan müminlerdir" diye müjdelemiştir.